


Sometimes

by herequeerandreadytofight



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm gay, and sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herequeerandreadytofight/pseuds/herequeerandreadytofight
Summary: created while writing with Ashling !





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> created while writing with Ashling !

And sometimes Lizzie finds Grace sobbing in the bath because she remembered the smell of her da’s laundry soap and she didn’t know how much she’d already forgotten and Lizzie can’t say anything, can she, not with her dad still breathing. And alright, sometimes she blamed him for her ending up out on the street, but fuck, he was there at least. More than you could say about The Shelby Boys and Their Baby Sister Ada. A lot was said about The Shelby Boys and Their Baby Sister Ada. Those nights often enough ended with Grace curled around the twins, although that was getting harder as their limbs extended, no longer baby pudgey. Sometimes though, she’d catch Grace smiling at a particularly accented patch of words, knowing Grace could find music in her, even when she couldn’t. Sometimes it was a whole sentence in the certain way she brushed her back. A condolence at getting trapped in a conversation with an overbearing man, or a the twins are at a friend’s house and we’re finally alone. And she knew everything, every sordid gossip page, smut magazine detail. With every confession, Grace would kiss her with all the absolution a Protestant could muster. So it was alright, the crying.


End file.
